Creepypasta Wiki:Chat/Logs/7 October 2014
05:36 Lobo też z Gdańsku 05:36 I Touch 05:37 Bow- zaraz ci podam ;p 05:37 a Kto z Krakofa? 05:37 na Pe wu 05:37 mi podaj (derp) 05:37 Ja 30km od krk 05:37 Ja KRA C: 05:37 A jaka dzielnica? 05:38 To moja Cenzura NOSEEE oke? KRA c: 05:38 o wilku mowa 05:38 C: 05:38 Dobry deń 05:38 Twoje radjo 05:38 Heloooo xD 05:38 SmAjLuJ ze mną ;-; 05:38 Bow - co o wilku mowa? c: 05:38 BO 05:38 Hey O/ 05:38 nooooooo? 05:39 Gadamy o tym kto gdzie mieszka 05:39 hej Thia 05:39 Mam już av ;3; 05:39 ah 05:39 Towarzyszka? Lob- ocenisz? To cz 1 05:39 ok 05:39 Są większości z Gdańska 05:39 c: 05:39 A ja? XD 05:39 really?! 05:39 (all!) 05:39 ja też!!! 05:39 Ja z Krakowa^^ :C 05:39 c: 05:39 ty biedaku xD 05:39 Ja z B-cy :( 05:39 Ale do NOSEEE 05:39 mam blisko 05:40 bo ma 30KM Do Krakowa 05:40 (derp) 05:40 Bydgoszcz, Thia? 05:40 Brodnica. Za Toruniem. 05:40 "Sosnowiec północy" (bp) 05:40 aaaaa 05:40 ZNOWU INTERNETU NIE MIAŁEM kurrrrrrr 05:40 a to nawet dobrze xD 05:40 w wiochmeńskich rejonach nie mieszkach xd 05:41 lobo 05:41 XD Miasto całkiem duże. 05:41 KEM 05:41 ustaliliście coś? 05:41 jeszcze nie 05:41 ale mam coś dla ciebie 05:41 ale na priv 05:41 kk 05:41 bo tu to nie wypada c: 05:41 (captha) 05:41 jakiś pornuch... ? 05:42 nieee 05:42 ale podobne - o wiele lżejsze 05:42 Lobo- tez chce! XD XD XD 05:43 ok xD 05:43 Ja też xD 05:44 meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh....ale żeby nie było na mnie 05:44 http://gatanii69.deviantart.com/art/request-liu-and-jeff-caution-yaoi-478919145 05:44 Nie wiem o co w tym chodzi (derp) 05:45 thia - jak tam kawałek? xD 05:45 Kem- zaczepisty 8D 05:45 i nie chcesz wiedzieć c: 05:46 Thia - to łap łagodniejszy 05:46 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9OnXBM9oAbQ 05:46 moje dzieciństwo (bp) 05:47 Uwaga mam ogłoszeni! 05:47 Jak to fajnie rozmawiać z kimś na Skajp 05:47 Thia 05:47 * Kemsyt to nie obchodzi 05:47 odpisz 05:47 bo się zezłoszcze 05:47 XD 05:47 dawaj ogłoszenie 05:47 Ja mam fb (derp) Skype też, ale nie działa xD 05:48 NOSEEE 05:48 czo 05:49 Lobo musz edać na priv bo dostane bana albo kicka xd 05:49 ja też chcieć! 05:49 Ty znać. Czarna Msza 05:50 aha xD 05:50 a ogłoszenie? xD 05:50 o/ 05:50 Dobry. 05:50 To było to. Jeszcze dla tych co nie słuchali xD 05:50 xd 05:50 ale ogłoszenie... 05:50 o/ 05:51 Lobo-Bow Słuchaliście? 05:51 Ja nie mg przestać nucić ._. 05:52 Ja nie mogę przestać mówić, ty nie możesz przestać słuchać xD D 05:52 XD 05:55 Żyje ktoś? 05:55 ja żyję 05:56 (fy) 05:56 i nie mam bladego pojęcia, kto to zrobił 05:56 ? 05:56 kurde, teraz wiem, pardon xD 05:56 powróciłem ;3; 05:56 A gdzie byłeś D: 05:57 czytałem I hate you mario i inne creepypasty 05:57 działają mi logi (all!) 05:57 XD 05:57 Jest Bow na czacie? 05:57 ;p 05:57 nie 05:57 już nie 05:57 (facepalm) 05:57 Ciekawe czy I hate you MARIO to ma choć trochu prawdyh 05:57 , 05:58 Kajk przeczytaj taką paste- Guzik 05:58 :D 05:58 zobaczem ;-; 05:59 Przeczytaj moje pasty (marian) 06:00 HEy O/ 06:00 A ja mam pytanie 06:00 ciekawe czy mojo paste da się przeczytać ? 06:01 Witam 06:01 Hej Placek! 06:01 Przybyłem aby zde... 06:01 Chwila 06:01 chnąć 06:01 Kajkosz ma avka? 06:01 a czy my się znamy ;o; 06:01 Nie 06:01 Xd 06:02 ale mnie nie znasz to dlaczego napisałeś ,,Kajkosz ma avka?" jakbyś mnie znał 06:02 Ja wszystkich znam 06:02 Nie ważne czy znam czy nie znam 06:02 nope 06:02 yep 06:02 Kajko- Hexa znał mnie zanim się urodziłąm xd 06:03 to kim on kurdełe jest 06:03 Plackiem O.O 06:03 Xd 06:03 Thianne 06:03 THIA 06:03 Hexa kurde co to było... 06:03 KINDER MLECZNA KANAPKA! 06:03 Hexa- nie spam 06:04 to jest sześciokąt 06:04 Jest jeszcze Lobo? 06:04 nie placzek 06:04 nosie 06:04 Nosie jak coś 06:04 Oj tam ojtam 06:05 O/ 06:05 siemka o/ 06:05 Hajo 06:05 Wf- ulubiony sport 2002- rocznik? Xd 06:05 to może dziwnie zabrzmieć ale...... Widziałem herobrine 06:05 Ja też, spoko. 06:05 nie :) 06:05 Fajnie 06:05 Wf- jak masz dawać takie komenty to od razu ostrzegam że nie dasz rasy 06:05 *rady 06:06 to była moja 1 śmierć w minecraft 06:06 Dwóch modów czuwa ^^ 06:06 rasy XD 06:06 ale na serio! 06:06 Ale nie wiem jak duży to był strzał w głowę na przywitanie (yds) 06:06 a ja widziałem psa ze smajl.jpg kurde 06:06 był to steve z białymi źrenicami 06:06 Wf- pierwsze ostrzeżenie 06:06 Hexa nie zna Johnego 06:06 ale to przecież crypypasta wiki? 06:06 a herobrine jest creepypastą 06:06 Ej, czekajcie, może mówi prawdę. 06:06 hejooo nowym przybyłym 06:07 TELL ME YOUR SECRETS 06:07 spk 06:07 to jeszcze czegoóz 06:07 szedłem przez las 06:07 patrze a tam steve, z białymi źrenicami 06:07 za nim stał zombie 06:07 w diamentowych i skurzanych zbrojach 06:07 a ja go uje**** kuszo i czo? 06:07 Lobo- mogę go za takie coś wyrzucić? 06:07 Skórzanych* 06:08 Czy nie? 06:08 herobrine zabił mnie jednym hitem 06:08 nie zdążyłęm zrobić screena :/ 06:08 @WF - priv 06:08 a sorry jak nie można tu pisać takich rzeczy :/ 06:08 jakby co - to się dokumentuje 06:09 Wf weź ja też mogę mieć moda 06:09 To fajnie :D 06:09 plz go jedym słowem wf 06:09 to nie był mod! 06:09 jednym* 06:09 kto chce więcej info n apriv? :D 06:09 WF - luzik, tylko nie wyzywaj innych 06:09 i wgl hej (autobus) 06:09 ale obiecuję możecie mi ufać 06:09 nie oszukuje 06:10 Wf- dajesz mi też. 06:10 znajdź go drugi raz i zrób screena kurdełe 06:10 Ja chcę 06:10 a można dwóm udziom na raz pisać na priv? 06:10 thia 06:10 3* 06:10 ten ashot to dziecko... 06:10 a jak 06:10 Właśnie! JA jestem Mietek jutro końćze 42 lata. ĆSS JEstem Ola. Możecie mi ufać 06:10 Kem- A ty to co? Xd 06:10 @WF - wejdź wreszcie na priv 06:10 Wejdź na priv 06:10 Kem 06:10 Danielek - nie da się :/ 06:11 "Prywatna wiadomość"... 06:11 @WF - odśwież sobie czat 06:11 Wf - aby zrobić multi priva, trza mieć kody 06:11 ja mam nawet kody do chat logów, ale cśśś (bp) 06:12 prawie godzinę temu zrobiłem swoją pierwszą paste _----_ 06:12 ------------------------------------------------------------------------\0/ 06:12 Straszna książka? 06:12 gratsy 06:12 ta nosee 06:12 słaba wiem ;/ 06:13 Będą lepsze z pewnością. 06:13 ZetWu 06:13 jak sie dodaje kategoriee 06:13 XD XD XD XD - Przepraszam za spam ale płącze. Ze śmiechu XD 06:13 ejo 06:13 z czego 06:13 ja miałam podobnie - pierwsza pasta była w miarę dobra, następne lepsze 06:13 witum 06:13 jak sie dodaje kategoriee 06:13 Thia z czego? 06:14 jak sie dodaje kategoriee 06:14 jak sie dodaje kategoriee 06:14 ??? kategorie do pasty? 06:14 XD 06:14 a co to w ogóle znaczy creepypasta? Straszna historia? 06:14 Hhahaha 06:14 straszne kluski 06:14 Straszny makaron 06:14 ojć 06:15 Straszne pasty jajeczne 06:15 Lobo- kłótnia Kemsyta z moim kolegom- idiotą którego lubie XD 06:15 axa 06:15 kolegą* xP 06:15 xd 06:15 nie wolne tłumaczenie tylko co to jest 06:16 No kurdebele straszna opowieść krążąca po internecie 06:16 Pasty 06:16 Czy coś takiego 06:16 spk thx 06:16 a można kopiować bez pozwolenia autora? 06:16 i wklejać na tąwiki 06:16 Chyba nie. 06:16 NIE! 06:16 nope 06:17 ok 06:17 ale to z laverest town to na serio boli głowa 06:17 Wf - za takie coś dostaje się kopa w pysk (bp) (pardon za słówko) 06:17 NIE! 06:17 LAVENDER TOWN 06:17 jak już 06:17 ja to słuchałem 06:17 i mi się mieszało w głowie 06:17 Cześć, 06:17 i bolała 06:18 siemka o/ 06:18 Hej O/ 06:18 o/ 06:18 hej Aracz!! 06:18 hajo 06:18 Aracz o/ 06:18 działają mi chat logi (all!) 06:18 powiedz jakie so 06:18 co to? 06:18 Aww yea, 06:19 Cóż to xD 06:19 no co? 06:19 czarna magia xD 06:19 Będziemy inwigilować userów! (all!) 06:19 D: 06:19 :D 06:20 (all!) 06:20 jaką pstę polecacie (nie za dułgą) 06:20 Aracz - wyślę ci na priv link do mojego js i skopiuj tamten kod 06:21 bo poprzedni był jednak błędny (bp) 06:21 Ok. 06:21 jaką pastę polecacie 06:21 ?? 06:21 krótką 06:22 wysłałam 06:22 P111025 coś tam .jpg 06:22 już czytam :D 06:22 Wf- Guzik :) 06:23 :D 06:23 wf moja ;-; 06:23 co to za zdjęcie??? 06:23 O nie, wisualeditory jakieś. 06:24 Dziwne to wszystko... 06:24 Ale można jakoś obczaić. 06:24 Nie wiem :P 06:24 trochę dziwne 06:25 ma coś wspólnego z powieszeniem się? 06:25 Nie wiem, może :P 06:26 ale skąd masz te zdęcie 06:26 ty znalazłeś tę kamerę na prawdę? 06:26 Prawdy nie wyznam (captcha) 06:26 no weź :/ 06:27 za pisont groszy? :D 06:27 ZetWu 06:27 Kurdebele, mam czytać jakieś g... 06:27 Czytał ktoś Guzik? (T.T) 06:27 nie :/ 06:27 czytałem sonic.exe 06:27 całkiem spoko :D 06:28 czemu nikt mojej jeszcze nie przeczytał (albo tak mi się wydaje ale chyba nikt nie czytau) 06:28 Szpadam/ Jestem na gg i face 06:30 JJ 06:30 http://pl.dziwne-i-postacie-opowiadania.wikia.com/wiki/Karabin_welikana?venotify=created# 06:30 http://pl.dziwne-i-postacie-opowiadania.wikia.com/wiki/Karabin_welikana?venotify=created# zaprASZAM NA WIKĘ 06:30 ;o; moja pasta jest samotna kurde 06:31 Kajkosz - Jak dawno temu dodałeś Creepypastę na stronę ? 06:32 Zetwu kurdebele. 06:32 kajkosz - priv 06:33 Wygląda a to, że jakieś 2 godziny temu 06:33 Więc skoro dodałeś historię dwie godziny temu, myślisz, że od razu będziesz miał 20 komentarzy > 06:33 ? * 06:35 Skończyłem swoją pierwszą pastę, mogę być z siebie dumny? B) 06:35 Jesli jest dobra :F 06:36 Shh, to już nie mi ocenić. 06:36 To podaj link :F 06:37 Eyeless Jack - Początek v. 2 2014 10 07